Cybertron AU Mystery
by Gale-Dragon
Summary: After the Great War, Cybertron fell into a state of peace especially after forming a treaty with a Planet called Earth. But as we all know, peace is a fragile thing and that the unexpected can happen. On Cybertron, a new team will take on these unexpected events, these mysteries.


Cybertron A/U Mystery.

Chapter 1, Unity.

~}i{~

"Talking"

'Thinking'

":: Comm-Link ::"

(Author making a quick comment)

~}i{~

Some Quick Notes before we dive into the story:

Unites of Time on Cybertron (From /wiki/Units_of_time and mostly the Ones Labeled Animated Are the Units I'm using in this Story);

Nanoklik = 1 second or a second.

Cycle = Roughly 1.5 Minutes.

Bream = 8.3 Minutes.

Groon = Roughly an Hour.

Megacycle = 2.6 Hours.

Solar-Cycle = Roughly a Day (Which will be 23 Hours on Cybertron in this story).

Dark-Cycle = It's the Cybertron term for Night.

Deca-Cycle = 10 Days.

Orbital-Cycle = Roughly a Month.

Stellar-Cycle = Roughly a Cybertronian Year (Which will be 8 Months on Cybertron in this story).

Vorn = 83 Cybertronian Years.

* * *

Cybertronian Body Terms;

Brain/Mind: Processor

Head: Helm

Face: Faceplate

Ears: Audio receptors / Audials

Nose: Olfactory Sensor

Eyebrow: Optical Ridge

Eyes: Optics

Mouth: Intake

Lips: Dermas

Teeth: Denta/Dentas

Tongue: Glossa

* * *

Head armour

Mouthpiece - It's the armour that covers the mouth, retractable.

Visor - covers the eyes

* * *

Chest area.

Chest: Chassis

Spine or Back: Back Strut

* * *

Chest and back armour.

Chest plate

Backplate

Mid-section plating

Neck guard

Side plating

* * *

Arm area.

Arms: Arms

Forearms: Bitarlueus

Hands: Servos

Fingers: Digits

* * *

Arm armour.

Gauntlets

Shoulder pads

Armguard

* * *

Lower area.

Pelvis: Pelvis

Butt: Aft / Skid-Plate

Thighs: Tibulen

Calves: Cadulen

Feet: Pedes - the high heel bits are called Struts or Heel Struts.

* * *

Lower armour.

Skirt plates

Aft plate / Skid plate

Thigh guard

Ankle guard

* * *

General/Internal components.

Muscles: Cables / Pistons - It depends on the area in question.

Veins: Fuel lines

Stomach: Tanks

Lungs: Vents - used to stop the con/bot from overheating.

Heart: Spark

Tattoos: This would normally be the Decepticon/Autobot Insignias. However, in this story, tattoos are mostly extra paint details on the frames

T-Cog: The thing that allows all Cybertronians to transform, be that their arms or their whole body.

Protoform: Pretty much the basic form under their armour for Cybertronians. Think of it as the Cybertronian's skeletal system.

CNA: Cybertroniasknucleic Acid is the advanced genetic code of every Cybertronian, that originates mainly from the spark. Similar to a human's DNA (Deoxyribonucleic acid), CNA is a sophisticated series of programmed genetic instructions that configure a living Cybertronian with a particularly unique appearance, body attributes, optic colour, facial structure, frames, and sometimes the Mainframe System of a Transformer. All Transformers who are classified as '"living" possess a CNA genetic code that gives each Transformer a unique system.

* * *

Cybertrinian Family Terms. [Please note that Cybertronians DO NOT have any specific genders titles that are used on Earth in this story (aka, no use of "He", "She", "His", "Hers" "Him", or "Her"), and tend to have gender-neutral terms {the terms being "Bot", "Za" (used instead of s/he), "Zan" (used instead of him/her), "Zas" (used instead of his/hers or any type of possessive gender nouns), and "Zara" (used instead of sir/madam/ma'am) in this story}, however (in this story) the use of the terms "Mech" and "Femme" are simply Frame Types or slang].

Mother: Carrier (More to refer to whoever "Carried" the child rather than the gender roles, can have either Mech or Femme Frame Type)

Father: Sire (Second verse same as the first, this refers to whoever "Sired" the child rather than the gender roles, can have either Mech or Femme Frame Type)

Sibling(s), Brother(s), Sister(s): Kin(s). Older Kins are the same as Older Siblings and Younger Kins are the same as Younger Siblings.

Grandfather: Grandsire

Grandmother: Grandcarrier

Uncle: Sura-Sire (Could not find an official Transformers term, so this is what I'll be using in-story) (Usually refers to the Kin of the Sire)

Aunt: Sura-Carrier (Could not find an official Transformers term, so this is what I'll be using in-story) (Usually refers to the Kin of the Carrier)

Cousin(s): Sura-Kin(s) (Could not find an official Transformers term, so this is what I'll be using in-story)

Twin(s): Slit-Spark (used for Identical Twins), Polar-Twin (used for Fraternal Twins), or simply Twin (usually used when talking to Earthlings)

Infant or Baby: Sparkling, Only for the First 20 Stellar Cycles of Life.

Child: Youngling or Bitlet. Between 21 Stellar Cycles of Age and 4 Vorns of Age.

Teenager: Adolescence. Between 5 Vorns of Age and 14 Vorns of Age.

Adult: Between 15 Vorns of Age and 28 Vorns of Age.

Elderly: Basically 29 Vorns and Older.

One's Own Child: Creation.

Neice or Nephew: Sura-Creation (Could not find an official Transformers term, so this is what I'll be using in-story)

Grandchild: Grand-Creation.

Name: Designation.

Married: Bonded.

Husband\Wife: Bondmate, Conjunx Endura, or Conjunx.

* * *

Some Quick In-Story Notes;

Mostly mix of a Semi-Humanized Transformers G1, Armada, Transformers Animated, and Transformers Prime character designs. Other continuities will come into play later on.

Orion Pax and Optimus Prime are separate characters with Orion being Optimus' father/sire.

Megatronus and Megatron are separate characters and have no relation to each other in this story besides the similar-sounding names.

Sari Sumdac is still a techno-organic and daughter of Isaac Sumdac but is chronologically a teenager (by Earth Standards). Isaac Sumdac is a scientist and representative of Earth.

The Cybertronians are usually twice the size of Earthlings in this story. They do expand their size (by 3x) when they transform into their vehicle mode.

Cybertronians have very long lifespans compared to Earthlings, living to roughly 36.14 Vorns, or around 3000 Cybertronian years.

Autobots and Decepticon "sides" do not exist in this story. There are, however, a few waring fractions on Cybertron. (Don't worry, the Autobots and Decepticons words will play a part in the story *Wink*Wink*)

* * *

~}i{~

It has been ten vorns since the Great War of Cybertron has ended, and things have changed for the better for all of the planet's inhabitants. While there are still some areas of Cybertron that are still plagued by fighting, it was still better than during the Great War.

Another thing that has happened Cybertron world for the better was the first contact with an organic filled planet called Earth (Roughly five vorns before the current storyline). The "Earthlings" were an intelligent group of organic lifeforms, though smaller and didn't live nearly as long as the Cybertronian, had a fascinating amount of cultures to share. By Earth and Cybertron sharing their cultures, agriculture, and technology, things have improved on both sides for the better.

~}i{ Now for Our Story }i{~

"Looks like the 'Phantom Thief' struck again," a blue-and-white (with a dash of red in a few places) mech, with short dark blue hair that was brushed back, had a red visor covering zas optics and wore standard issued light blue medical scrubs. Za was reading from a datapad as za said in a mess hall with zas youngling-hood friend.

The other mech was a blue-and-red with light blue optics, somewhat messy short light blue hair, and wore simple uniform-like red & blue shirt with khaki slacks. "What did the thief steal this time?" The red and blue mech asked the other as za took a sip of his Energon smoothie.

The blue-and-white mech read the article before saying, "A piece of artwork called "Lady in Red". It was on loan from an art exhibit in Valencia, Spain on Earth. They got it back though, Optimus."

The red-and-blue mech, Optimus, hummed a bit before saying, "They solved the 'Phantom Thief's Trivia' in time, huh, Red Alert."

The blue-and-white mech, Red Alert, shrugged and said, "They did. But I don't understand that phantom thief at all. Za steals in either fine art or technology only to give it back if the riddle za leaves behind are solved. Another thing I don't understand about that is how za gets in and out of every building without anyone realizing it, no matter how tight the security is."

Optimus placed zas Energon shake on the table and said, "Guess that's why everybot calls zan a "Phantom" thief. I think za might be using some kind of functioning cloaking mod, it has to be the only logical conclusion, Red."

Red Alert nodded in agreement as za said, "Za might have somehow found a way to make the cloaking technology work. So the Phantom Thief must also be an intellectual individual."

Optimus nodded when za said, "That could explain the interest in art and technology, but I do agree with you on the returning aspect of this thief. It doesn't make much sense, except to give the authorities the runaround." In response to that, Red Alert nodded as za finally placed the datapad into zas personal subspace and took a sip of zas blueberry energon shake.

Optimus smiled a bit when za said, "Now for a happier topic, are you excited to meet the rest of our new assigned team?" The red and blue mech has been excited since za was assigned the team with his youngling-hood friend. Okay, yeah, this team was pretty much a jack-of-all-trades, ragtag group, but they were determined to make this team a valued asset of the Cybertronian Enforcer Division, or CED.

Red Alert placed zas shake on the table when za said, "I am, but I'm also a bit… Nervous about meeting our new team. You know how I am when it comes to medical procedures, they don't, so I'm a little worried about when it's time to do everybot's exams…"

Optimus chuckled a bit before he said, "Red, they'll understand. Especially once they get to know you better and that'll happen long before those medical exams even happened." The red-and-blue mech knew zas friend and how za could get, a perk of being a youngling-hood friend. So, Optimus can regulate the interactions between the new team and Red Alert.

Optimus got a message on zas personal HUD unit. The red-and-blue mech opened the message to read it. "Red, we should finish off our energon shakes, we're meeting the team in three cycles at our new base of operations," Optimus told zas friend.

Red Alert nodded as they both finished their respective drinks before heading off.

~}i{ A Little While Later }i{~

"Barrick 7-3-8," Optimus read the message out loud for Red Alert to hear.

"Judging by the pattern we've been seeing, I believe our new barracks should be over here," Red Alert said as they turned the corner.

Optimus spotted the barracks with their assigned number before realizing the Barrick number across the way. "8-3-8..." The red and blue mech muttered under his vent.

Red Alert noted this before saying, "Right, zas Barrick has that number. On the upside, at least one of my younger kin is nearby."

Optimus gave his youngling-hood friend a small smile before saying, "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe we can invite zan over for some energon with the team when we get a chance."

Red Alert gave the other a small smile before punching in the pin for barrack 7-3-8. The door slid open with a ding. That was when the two mechs were met with the sounds of a video game on max volume. The two glance at each other before they walked into their new barracks to investigate the noise.

When Optimus and Red Alert entered what appeared to be a common room/entertainment centre, they easily noticed three others inside. Two playing the video game, supposedly head-to-head, and one was standing behind the couch the two were sitting on.

The two on the couch had completely different frames. One was small, probably in zas lead adolescence framework, with bright yellow paint job with black accents, zas hair was short messy blonde with some black highlights, and za had bright blue optics that stared excitedly at the screen as the game continued. The other was a large frame adult with green painting with some silver undertones, had silver hair that was cut short, bright blue optics that were focused on the game, and was obviously built for combat. The individual standing was a thin femme with an ocean blue and black colour scheme, silver uniform, and what appeared to be a moto Arcee cycle wheel-like wings on zas shoulders. Because zas back was facing the two at the door, they didn't see much detail on zan.

"Whoo-hoo! I win," the yellow mech exclaimed happily when zas character beat the green mech's character. The largest of the group ground in annoyance as the yellow one was about to do a little victory dance. That was when the smallest of the group noticed Optimus and Red Alert standing in the entranceway of the room. "Uhh... Hi *gives a weary wave*. Umm, how'd you to get in?" The yellow one asked curiously.

"We have a pin to this Barrick. I'm Optimus Prime, " the red and blue mech introduced zanself before waving a servo at zas friend and added, "And this is Red Alert. We're the leader and medic for this unit, respectively."

Now the blue and green Cybertronians had their attention on the new arrivals. They both had bright blue optics.

The yellow one smiled and happily introduced zanself, "I'm Bumblebee. Don't let the name and frame for you, I'm tougher and faster than most bots."

The green one nervously stood up and introduced zanself, "Uhh, I'm Bulkhead, and uhh I'm the engineering expert of this team… Uhh, we say you believe me because I really don't want to explain. Plus when I get started on engineering stuff I, uhh, kind and have a hard time stopping…"

Optimus waved a servo when za said in an understanding tone, "You don't have to worry about that. I've read the team's files, so I'm aware of your credentials." This made the green mech, Bulkhead, sighed relief.

The blue femme introduced zanself in a plain tone, "I'm Arcee, a servo-to-servo combat expert."

This perk Red Alert's interest when za said, "Oh, that's a coincidence, I have a sura-kin by that designation was also an expert in that field."

There was a very weird moment of awkward silence before Optimus leaned closer to Red Alert and said in a tone that was a mixture of concern and wiriness, "Uhh, Red, that IS your sura-kin Arcee ." The blue femme in question glared at the medic. This made Red Alert self-conscious about the situation.

Arcee placed zas servos on zas hips and said in a stern but annoyed tone, "Nice to know that you're working on your social issues, Sura-Kin."

"Sorry…" was all Red Alert got out.

Optimus glanced around the room before saying, "This is supposed to be a six bot team. Is our last teammate not here yet?"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead snapped out of their little 'They're Related' shock moment when they are team leader spoke. "Uh, what now?" The yellow mech asked in confusion.

"Our sixth member of the team, is za here or has za not arrived yet?" Optimus repeated, not at all fazed by little moment. Za understood that finding out to relatives are on the same team suddenly can be a bit shocking.

Bulkhead scratched zas helm when Bumblebee said, "Oh, za is here, za pretty much got here long before Bulk, Cee, and I arrive. *Crosses arms in front of zas chassis, and pouts*. Za already claimed the best room in this Barrick."

"Bulk? Cee?" Red Alert questioned in a confused tone.

That was when Bulkhead explained, "Yeah, uh, Bumblebee has a habit of giving teammates nick-designations. Uh, so expect that to happen."

That was good to know.

Bumblebee huffed when za said, "Didn't even introduce zanself when we did. Its proper manners to do so."

Optimus over to the hallway leading to the berthrooms and asked, "Is za still in zas chosen quarters?"

Arcee shrugged zas shoulders and said, "Unless za got out to the windows without setting off the alarms, and no, za hasn't passed us. So I would assume that za is still in zas quarters."

Optimus nodded before walking over to the berthroom area and said, "Well, I'll get zan and bring zan out for a proper introduction. We're a team now so we need to at least know each other's designation."

Bumblebee waved at the red and blue mech and said, "Good Luck with that, Boss Bot." Optimus stopped midstride, before turning to the yellow teammate with a raised optic ridge. Bumblebee shrugged zas shoulders and said, "What? You are the leader of this team, right? That makes you the boss."

Optimus managed to catch Bulkhead mouthing, "Just go with it."

That was when Optimus gave a weary smile before heading down the hall. The red and blue mech immediately noticed one of the six berthrooms was closed. That was clue enough for Optimus to know that that room must have been occupied. Za walked over to the closed door, knocked on it a few times, and said for the bot on the other side to hear, "Excuse me, but the rest of the team is present and I would like for you to come into the main quarters for a proper introduction."

After a good couple of nanokliks, Optimus somehow managed to hear the soft sounds of ped-steps from the other side of the door before it slid open.

Now Optimus was faceplate to faceplate with a lith mech framed individual with a white and black colour palette clothing that looked similar to an Earthling Asian design, wore a light blue visor over zas optics, the visor did look removable, long white hair that was tied back in a high ponytail and had what looked to be two streaks of bright red that formed a V that started close to the mech's forhelm. Optimus managed to spot a pair of black and white door wings on the mech's back.

"So the team's leader is here?" The white-haired mech asked in a monotone-like voice.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at the question before za said, "Didn't I say everybot else is here, that includes the team leader." The white-haired mech made no notion of moving until Optimus said, "Za wants the whole team in the main area for proper introductions." The red and blue mech didn't want to let the white-haired mech know who za is just yet.

Like za said, za wanted the whole team together for proper introductions.

The white-haired mech nodded but said nothing as za followed Optimus to the main area.

Bumblebee was surprised that Optimus managed to get the stoic mech out of zas berthroom.

That was when Red Alert asked, "So should we do a re-introduction of our designations and specialities?"

Arcee folded zas arms when za said, "I wouldn't be opposed to that. *Glares at Red Alert*. It might be better for you to hear everyone's designations again, sura-kin."

Optimus sighed softly. Za knew it wasn't going to be easy being a team leader, especially since this team is already showing signs of having problems that they were going to have to work on.

The blue femme kept zas arms folded when za said, "I'll start. I'm Arcee, the servo-to-servo combat expert for the team."

That was when the yellow mech said, "I'm Bumblebee, and I'm the stings behind the team," with a cheeky smile.

Bulkhead twiddled zas digits when za said, "Uhh, I'm Bulkhead, mechanic, and engineer of the team…"

"Red Alert, team medic," Red Alert stated clearly.

"I'm Optimus Prime, and I'm the team leader," the red and blue mech told the team for glancing at the white and black mech and asking, "And your designation and skill set?"

The white-haired mech simply replied in a monotone tune, "My designation is Prowl, and I am the tactician assigned to this team."

"Ah, so you come up with the strategies that," Bumblebee said audials parked in interest. That was when the little yellow mech asked excitedly, "Then you can think up a strategy to make me look cool?"

Prowl raised an optic ridge when za said in a monotone voice, "I fail to understand how being "cool" has to do with strategies for missions." This comment made Bumblebee frown.

"But that does give me an idea," Optimus said with a servo on zas chin. Za looked towards zas team and said, "How about we do some training drills to help us get to know each other better and to build our teamwork."

Arcee placed a servo on zas chin and said, "That's not a bad idea, besides I could use a good training run."

Bumblebee was all for it, but bulkhead was a little nervous. Prowl ran a statistics algorithm on the scenario before finally saying, "I am 87.371% sure that these "Training Exercises" will allow me to formulate strategies with a 77.3497% higher chance of accuracy."

The other Cybertronians just stared at the tactician with confused looks on their optics.

Optimus couldn't help but comment, "I guess you're saying that you're willing to do the training exercises, right?"

Prowl nodded when za stated, "Affirmative. If we are to function as a "team" it is logical to build on "teamwork" as soon as possible."

What the tactician said was true, but the way za said made it sound like za was using these words to boost the probability of an outcome. Though in all honesty, no bot was sure if za wanted to do these exercises zanself...

In any case, Optimus was hoping that the whole team will get closer with these exercises.

~}i{ Later }i{~

After three breams of training exercises, it was safe to say that the new team needed to hone their abilities to work together.

"Well, at least we know where to start," Optimus said with a sigh as Red Alert patched up some dents on Bulkhead and Bumblebee. The red and blue mech then said as Arcee test it out zas fixed wrist, "We need to start with some trust exercises to help us get used to one another."

Prowl was the one to ask, "Are those particular exercises really necessary? I already compiled data on everybot on this team, therefore, I can formulate strategies that best suit the team members' skill sets."

Optimus raised a servo when za said, "I'm not saying that your strategies aren't necessary Prowl, but this was just one training session. Yes, we do need a better idea for team formations and were going to need more practices if we want to have more accurate data if we want to be a successful team." Prowl was oddly quiet at this moment.

Arcee finally chimed in with a, "I have to agree. And as much as it pains me to say, we're going to be stuck together for a while so we might as well make it bearable." Za somewhat leered at red alert at the last part of zas comment.

Bulkhead noticed this when za said, "Well, at least you sura-kins get to bond more." Arcee folded zas arms before turning away from zas sura-kin and a huff. Now, Bulkhead sure what was going on between the two.

"Did the two of you get into a fight over somebot or something?" Bumblebee asked suddenly, without much warning.

Arcee glanced at the wall and stated, "understatement." Red Alert glanced away at the comment. Optimus only sighed before za decided to do more team-building exercises.

~}i{ Elsewhere, Roughly 2 Groons Later }i{~

A transfer of mission data was just completed. Now, a team was ready to relax until their next assignment.

A red-headed mech with a red and silver colour palette, bright red shirt, white slacks, moody red shoes, red on black optics, and sharp talons stretched zas arms over zas helm when za said, "Finally, some time to buff out those dents in my armour."

"You didn't do anything to receive any dents. You just want Breakdown to help polish you for no good reason," a rather tall and bulky framed femme with red optics, orange-yellow hair that band up in the back because of a deep purple headband, were a magenta-coloured shirt with an orange-yellow rectangle on the tank region, reddish-purple shorts paired with knee-high boots of the same colour, gauntlets on zas that were the same reddish-purple but was yellow on the digits, and what looked like cannons mounted on zan back stated in an unamused tone as za folded zas muscular arms on zas chassis.

A tall, blue, bulky mech with silver hair with some orange bangs, yellow optics, blue and silver colour scheme with a simple blue shirt, slacks, silver workboots that seemed to be a favourite pair, and a mellow smile couldn't help but say, "Strika has a point, Knock-Out. You not dented anywhere, so I'm not going to help with buffing."

The flashy red mech pouted as za folded zas arms and said, "All right, fine. No buffing this time around."

A towering dark purple and emerald green coloured mech with a big, red, singular optic that made zan look like a cyclops, purple shirt and slacks, paired with purple boots and folded flight wings on zas back practically exclaimed, "You should be grateful that the Mighty Megatron used zas superior processors to solve the mission and allowing us to have some relaxing time!"

"Lugnut," the bulky femme stated before adding in a slightly annoyed tone, "I love you, but shut your intake."

The purple mech's optic shattered when za said, "But my spark-love, what I say is the truth."

Strika sighed before saying, "I know, but we heard that line twice before. And we did talk about your little habit, Sweet Spark."

A silvery-grey mech with dark red optics, smoothed back black hair, wearing a light jacket over a grey shirt, matching slacks, black boots, and a team leader badge pinned onto the right inside of the jacket sighed when za said in a deep voice, "Lugnut, we told you that you don't need to save your little speech is more than twice."

Lugnut immediately perked up when za said, "Yes, yes, of course, Mighty Megatron. Everybot should already know of your greatness, so they don't need to be reminded so often."

Megatron, Strika, Knock-Out, and Breakdown rolled their optics at their teammate's antics. They knew there was no point in telling zan to stop because they knew za wouldn't, but they were able to get zan to "tone down" all those speeches about the team's leader, Megatron. Whom Lugnut respected a great deal, to put it very mildly.

Knock-Out suddenly got a message alert on zas HUD. Za opened the message and read it. With a smile on zas derma, the flashy red mech couldn't help zanself from saying, "Well, well, well. Guess who finally got a new team."

"Who?" Breakdown asked as za looked at the red mech.

Knock-Out still had that smile on zas faceplate as za started tugging Breakdown by the arm and said, "I'll show you who. Oh~, this is just as good as a buffing~."

Once Knock-Out and Breakdown were out of sight, which didn't take too long, The rest of the team shuttered their optics before glancing at one another in confusion. Besides a good buffy + polish and Breakdown, nothing can get their medic this excited... So it made them wonder...

~}i{ Back with Optimus' Team }i{~

After a good number of practise drills, the newfound team seemed to be getting along better with one another.

"Owch! You did that on purpose!" Arcee shouted at Red Alert.

Okay, most of the team was getting along with one another...

Red Alert pressed a cloth on the liquid adhesive bandage that za applied to Arcee's arm and stated, "I told you that it would sting, but it should mend the cut easily enough. Just leave it on for at least a groon before you wash." Right now, Red Alert was in zas Medic-Mode. Za then added, "It might have been a small gash, but it's better to treat it now rather than after it gets infected with rust."

Arcee couldn't counter that statement, so za just let zas sura-kin work without any more fussing.

Prowl, on the other servo, managed to collect more data on the team, more accurate data. Now za had a better understanding of how to plan the strategies for the team. At the moment, the tactician already had at least 37 new strategy formations for the whole team.

While Optimus was impressed by how fast Prowl came up with that many strategies in a short amount of time, za was a little weirded out by that very fact. After all, even Cybertronians with the quickest processors available could only calculate roughly 15 battle strategies at the same time Prowl made more than double. So this prompted Optimus to ask Prowl, "Exactly how were you able to analyze the team and calculate that many strategies for us in not even a solar cycle?"

One of Prowl's door wings twitched slightly. Most bots wouldn't have noticed such a slight twitch, but Optimus noticed.

Before Prowl could say anything, a rather loud voice still the training area by saying, "Finally found you, my elder kin."

Everybot turned towards the voice and mild shock, due to the suddenness of the voice, and they saw Knock-Out with Breakdown standing in the entranceway of the training area.

Red Alert was relatively surprised to see the flashy red mech when za said, "Knock-Out, what are you doing here?"

Knock- Out gave a somewhat overdramatic shrugged when za said, "What's wrong with wanting to meet my elder kins new team? Besides, you invited me."

Red Alert flatly replied, "I'm pretty sure I type that invite stating "for a later date", not for now, younger kin."

Breakdown spotted a familiar faceplate when za jovially exclaimed, "No way! Bulkhead! Long-time no see." Za then started walking towards the green mech.

Bulkhead replied to the gesture by walking towards the blue and silver mech and said, "No kidding, Breakdown! It's been since the Wreckers were together."

The two towering mechs bump knuckles when they were close enough.

Knock-Out glanced up at Bulkhead, before turning zas attention to Breakdown and asked, "You know this mech?"

Breakdown nodded and replied, "Yeah, from the Wreckers. I told you about them, Knocks."

Bumblebee couldn't help zanself from saying, "Guess Cybertron really is a small planet."

Knock-Out noted the small yellow mech and said, "Who's creation is this? I doubt za is Bulkhead's, and I know for fact za is not my sura-creation. *Glances at the rest of the team*. No one else here seems old enough to have a creation that's currently in their adolescent framework. Oh, hi Big O." The flashy red mech waved at Optimus.

"Uh-oh," Bulkhead muttered under zas vent, making Breakdown shutter zas optics in confusion.

That was when Bumblebee burst in fumes when za snapped in anger, "OH FOR PRIMUS SAKE! I AM NOT A YOUNGLING OR AN ADOLESCENT! I AM AN ADULT! AND I HAVE BEEN FOR VORNS!"

Well now… Least the team knows not to call Bumblebee a youngling, or an adolescent…

Not at all fazed by the outburst, Knock-Out petted Bumblebee on the helm and said, "Yes, yes, I'm sure you are. But seriously, where are your parentals?"

Bulkhead quickly held onto zas little buddy before za could outright attacked the flashy red mech.

Optimus sighed before telling the newcomers, "Knocks, Bumblebee is an adult mech. Za is on my team as a recon expert."

Breakdown shuttered zas optics, a couple of times, as did Knock-Out, at this new information. "Wait, so little yellow here is a full-grown adult?" Breakdown asked as za pointed at Bumblebee.

"That's what I've been slagging telling you!" Bumblebee fumed out. Good thing Bulkhead had a good grip on the yellow mech.

"No swearing!" Prowl stated automatically in response. This earned the looks from the others. Prowl noticed and calmly responded, "There is no reason for such language to be used. Therefore, unnecessary."

Knock-Out raised an optic ridge when za drawled out, "Ohhkaaay."

That was when Arcee started heading out of the training hall. This caused Optimus to ask zan, "Where are you going, Arcee?"

Arcee looked over zas shoulder and stated in a bit of a peeved tone, "I'm getting some energon. Besides, I can only deal with one sura-kin at a time." With that, za left the hall.

Knock-Out scoffed when za said, "Don't tell me za is still mad about that little incident." Everybot kind of glanced at the flashy red mech because of the comment. "What?" Was all Knock-Out said with shrugged shoulders.

Optimus sighed before saying to the red mech, "Nice to know you haven't changed, Knocks."

Knock-Out flashed a boastful smile when za said, "Why change something that's already perfect."

Optimus rolled zas optics before glancing at Red Alert and asked, "Hard to believe za is related to you."

Red Alert only gave a half-shrug when za said, "We believe za gets zas personality from one of sire's gradparentals."

"Oh, come on elder kin, you can't possibly mean that," Knock-Out stated in more of a playful tone.

That was when Breakdown got an alert on zas HUD. Za quickly read the alert before picking up Knock-Out by the waist and slung zan over zas shoulder, much to the red mech's protest, and said to the new team, "As much as I want to catch up with Bulkhead and let Knocks talk to Red, but I just got a message from our team leader that we got a new mission."

"See ya later, Breakdown," Bulkhead said with a small wave while still holding Bumblebee by the shoulder with the other servo. Breakdown gave a wave back before saying bye to the rest of the team and left with a still protesting and struggling Knock-Out over zas shoulder.

"Guess Cybertron really is small," Bulkhead said once za was sure that the two were out of hearing range, before adding, "An old teammate of mine is friends with your younger kin, Red Alert, and your sura-kin is on our team."

Red Alert, shrugged a bit before saying, "I met Breakdown before. I also remember zan talking about the Wreckers a few times, didn't catch any designations… Or I don't remember any if za mentioned any…"

That was when Prowl stated, "Either way, both lived directly across from our barracks. They can visit so long as they do not cause trouble. Provided Optimus permits them to do so."

Bumblebee huffed and folded zas arms over zas chassis and grumbled, "Za better not call me a youngling again…"

Optimus let out a soft vent before saying, "We'll worry about those two later. How about we get some energon while we take a break. Might as well find Arcee while we do."

"I know I'm game for that, Boss Bot," Bumblebee said, now back to zas normal peppy mood. Bulkhead like the idea of refuelling.

Red Alert noted something about refuelling after a training session should be done slowly while the frame is cooling off. Prowl didn't say anything but followed the team as they headed towards the mess.

'Well, at least the team is a bit better than when it began,' Optimus thought as they made their way past a few offices for the "Desk Duty" part of the CED.

It didn't take long for the newfound team to find the mass, as well as Arcee. Za was sitting in one of the corner booths sipping a cube of regular-grade energon. The rest of the team got there energon from the dispensers before joining the femme at the table.

"So, anything happened before we got here?" Bumblebee asked the blue femme after sipping zas cube. Arcee only shrugged zas shoulders and response. Bumblebee frowned at that.

Optimus knew what za needed to do, but it didn't mean za had to like it. So za told the blue femme, "Listen Arcee, I understand why you don't like Knock-Out, but za is your sura-kin and you know how za is. And as much as I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but we might have to work with Knock-Out in the future, and I would appreciate it if you can at least try to tolerate zan a bit more when za is around."

That was when Arcee replied, "What happened if za still acts like an idiot?"

Optimus thought for a few nanoklicks before saying, "I think Red has established some kind of recrimination towards zas kin. *Looks at Red Alert*. Don't you, Red?"

Red Alert nodded and said, "I do, and I shall use it if my vein the younger kin decides to annoy the team."

That was when Optimus said, "Ah, so you plan on using it. If Knocks pesters Bumblebee as well."

Red Alert simply replied, "Bumblebee is our teammate, therefore, I will."

This made the yellow scout smiled a bit before za asked, "Sooo, what do you do to zan?"

"Hmm, knowing that vein kin of mine, I believe I will be showing the team in the foreseeable future," Red Alert stated with a small knowing smile on zas dermas.

This made Bulkhead chuckled a bit when za commented, "Well, at least I know I'll get to see Breakdown again. It'll be nice to catch up with zan."

That was when Arcee said, "Come to think of it, I've heard that the Wreckers were a group of some of the best engineers and constructicons."

Bulkhead's faceplate heated up at the comment when za said, "Uhh, yeah, we were. I, uh, liked our group and, uhh, we got along really well. We made a lot of amazing structures. Breakdown was great at the servo-on stuff and keeping the foundation stable."

Arcee tapped zas cube of energon before saying, "I've heard. But the thing that seemed to bother a lot of Cybertronians was the Wreckers' sudden disbandment." This caused bulkhead to lose that red hue on zas faceplate. The blue femme then asked, "So why did the Wreckers disband?"

Bulkhead nervously tapped zas digits on the table before finally saying, "I… Uhh, actually don't know why, er, at least the reason why…"

That was when Bumblebee buzzed in a, "But you were part of the Wreckers! You should know that!"

Bulkhead shrugged and said, "I know that I should, but the Wreckers' main sponsor never gave us a clear answer when they disbanded us. Well, at least they gave each of us enough credits to live on while we find new work. That's kind of how I was able to apply to the CED. Guess Breakdown of the same idea."

"So you don't know why the Wreckers disbanded?" Arcee asked, rather surprised by the answer given.

Bulkhead shook zas helm and said, "Not at all, I mean we could've just stayed together under a different group name, but we kind it did have an obligation to our sponsor, who did technically own the 'Wreckers' name. You know, the whole legal contract thing."

"Still, kind of weird how you weren't given a real reason for the disband," Bumblebee stated before sipping zas energon.

Arcee chimed in and, "I have to agree on that."

After thinking for a bit, Optimus asked, "Is your old sponsor still in business?"

Bulkhead shook zas helm again and said, "Nope, uh, well… Not the original owner of it, at least."

"What you mean by that?" Red Alert asked in confusion.

Bulkhead did zas best to explain when za said, "The original owner of the company that sponsored the Wreckers sold the business after disbanding us, but oddly enough za kept the rights to the Wreckers' name and brand. I can't understand why za would do any of that, none of us did. The company was doing very well, same with the Wreckers, there weren't any unpaid anything, and there weren't any scandals that I know of. Za just up and left with the Wreckers' name in the credits za got from selling za company."

"How… Odd," was all Arcee got out.

Optimus had to agree on that when za said, "I can only think of a few things that would cause somebot to do something like that, but I'm pretty sure it would've come up either when it happened, or sometimes afterwards."

Bulkhead shrugged before saying, "I guess, I try not to think about it too much. Besides, a lot of good things happen to me afterwards, so I'm not complaining."

Bumblebee padded the bigger mech on the back strut and said, "That's the spirit, Bulk." It made the tallest member of the team smile.

That was when Arcee realized that prowl has been quiet the entire time. So, za asked the tactician, "Anything you want to add or talk about, Prowl?"

The strategies made no reply or any movement. Za didn't even move even as all optics of the team were on zan.

Optimus tapped prowl's shoulder, snapping the strategist out of whatever kind of trance za was in. "You all right, Prowl?" The team leader asked in a concerned tone.

Prowl slowly glanced at zas teammates, who were still staring at zan. The tactician's faceplate gained a soft tint of pink when za said, "It seems that I was in deep thought. My apologies."

Raising a worried optic ridge, Optimus said, "Uh, Prowl as much as I appreciate thinking before acting, I don't believe that going that deep in thought is a healthy habit to have it."

Optimus noticed one of Prowl's door wings twitched slightly when za said, "It has… Been an issue that I have been working on… I apologize for worrying you."

'I don't think that's the whole story,' Optimus thought before telling the tactician, "It's okay, Prowl. Just be aware of your surroundings when you think… Um, would you like Red Alert to give you a quick scan when we get back to the barracks? Just to be on the safe side."

"I…" Prowl started before za got a message on zas HUD, and then stated, "One moment please." Then za opened and read the message.

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Red Alert glanced at each other in confusion. Was that message import enough to stop the tactician mid-sentence?

Prowl nonsense the new data to zas team and stated, "We have our first mission."

"Already?" Optimus questioned in mild shock, surprised that they even received a mission so soon. The team leader and then said, "But this team was just formed today." Za then checked the contents of the message.

"Who cares! It's our first mission!" Bumblebee exclaimed happily, nearly leaping out of zas seat. It was starting to become obvious that it was a good thing that they were the only ones in the immediate area.

"Uhh, little buddy, you might want to read the mission memo first before you get your stingers ready," bulkhead said as za read through the content of the memo.

}i{ Scene Change }i{

"Perimeter check…" Bumblebee said in a huff as za folded zas arms as the team readied their optics for their mission. The yellow scout started to wind when za said, "This is our first mission as a team?"

Optimus check the doorway they exited from when za said, "It can't be helped, Bumblebee. We're a new team, it's pretty much a given that we start with these kinds of tasks." The perimeter check mission didn't surprise the blue and red mech at all. Za knew that the team needed to build their reputation up with positive mission successes that they wanted to do any of the "Bigger Missions" that Bumblebee wanted to do. 'Start at the bottom and work your way up is how the saying goes,' Optimus thought as the team moved to the next section of the perimeter.

Bumblebee started checking the immediate area. when za said, "I guess… Kinda wish our first mission would be a bit more, I don't know, actiony..."

"May I point out that "actiony" is not a proper word?" Prowl stated, checking the electro fences as za did.

"You just did," Arcee snipped as za check the nearby outdoor training area. Prowl shot the blue femme a look before continuing with the task at servo.

That was when Optimus got an idea. "Team," za said, getting everybot's attention. That was when Optimus said, "Since this mission might take a while, why don't we work and talk about ourselves. You know, to get to know one another better."

Arcee placed a servo to zas chin and said, "Not a bad idea. But I'm not sure if Red Alert will remember most of it."

Red Alert looked at zas sura-kin and stated, "I only have trouble with remembering designations and appearances, I can recall information about other bots easily enough. More specifically, their medical states."

"Please don't start that argument," Optimus stated, running zas digits through zas hair before saying, "I'm trying to put a positive spin on this task and starting an argument isn't going to help it one bit."

Red Alert and Arcee glanced at each other for a nanoklik. The leader had a point. They had to at least try to get along.

When za saw that za made zas point, Optimus then stated as they move to the next section of the task, "All right, let's start with favourite movies."

Bumblebee practically jumped at the chance when za said, "Have you, bots seen the latest movie in the Stalemate series?"

"Are you talking about Stalemate; Lock and Key?" Arcee asked as za check the fence for any dents or holes.

Bumblebee frantically nodded when za said excitedly, "Yup! It's the fourth one, and so far it's a blast!" Za quickly checks the electric post for the fence to see if the bolts were committing a safe amount to stun.

"I've heard that the movie adaptations of the Stalemate Series have been fairly loyal to the books they're based on," Optimus said as za fixed and electricity flow on one of the electric fences 'wires'. Za then added, "But I still prefer to read the Stalemate Series rather than watch them."

"I can agree to that, there is more information in the books than there ever will be in the movie adaptations," Red Alert stated as za moved a few stones away from the fence.

"The Stalemate Series is also a book series?" Bumblebee asked curiously, stopping what za was doing.

Bulkhead couldn't help but comment as za moved a boulder out of the way, "You didn't know that?" Bumblebee rubbed the back of zas helm with a weary smile on zas faceplate.

"I have the entire Stalemate Book Series if you wish to read them. However, I do expect you to return them to me in the same condition. I gave them to you in," Prowl stated in zas usual tone as za recalibrated the voltage setting on a few electrical fence posts. Za then added, "Also be advised that Stalemate; Read'M and Reap has 21 dark elements within that storyline."

Optimus nodded as za close the fence panel and stated, "That sounds accurate enough."

Prowl finished with the fence board za was on when za said, "I do find Stalemate's Paradox a real processor provoker with excellent use of descriptive words and an incredibly difficult concept that was typed in a way that allowed it to be executed perfectly. My conjunx and I have read that volume 49 times and it still intrigues us."

The rest of the team froze in place as they turned their attention to the strategist, who was completely unaware of this as za started on the next para box for the elect will fence.

"You're… Bonded?!" Bulkhead finally stated in shock once zas voicebox completely rebooted.

"I am. *Finally, notice the optics on zan*. Why have you stopped checking the perimeter?" Prowl inquired, not aware of why the others were staring at zan.

Finding zas vocals, Optimus finally said, "Oh, um, we were just surprised that you're bonded. It did kind of came out of nowhere."

Prowl only replied, "It is not. We were talking about the Stalemate Series, and I kept on that topic."

Arcee pinched the bridge of zas nasal ridge when za said, "And saying that you and your "Conjunx" enjoy Stalemate's Paradox. That statement might not be out of nowhere for you Prowl, but it's kinda is for us, since we didn't know you were bonded before-servo."

Prowl process this for a bit before realizing that the femme was indeed correct. Za then stated, "My apologies for bringing that information up."

Optimus waved a servo and said in a calm tone, "There's no need to apologize for that, Prowl. We would just surprise by it, that's all."

Bumblebee nudged the tactician with zas elbow and asked slyly, "So, what's your bondmate like?"

Prowl continued with zas task when za said, "Knowing zan, you'll meet the zan soon enough." This made Bumblebee frown as za folded zas arms to pout, earning a couple of chuckles from Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee.

The new team continued with their task as they talked about other stuff, most interest in a few plans for the future.

~}i{ About Three Groons Later }i{~

The perimeter was finished, just as the sun was setting over the horizon. That was Optimus' team's cue to head back to submit their completed mission and then head back to their barracks for a quick refuelled and then a nice recharge.

That was one mission down, and hopefully more to come.

~}i{ 6:00 The Next Morning }i{~

The wake-up alarm for barrack 7-3-8 went off as soon as the chronometer switched to 6:00. The six members of the new team turned up their respective alarms before getting out of their berths and started their morning routines.

Once all of them were done, they met in the kitchen/dining room for their morning energon and a mission check.

Optimus sipped zas cube of warm blueberry and strawberry infused energon as za check the datapad for zas team. The team leader, then set out loud, "Okay, we have two new missions to accomplish today."

Bumblebee let out an excited, "Whoo-Hoo!"

Optimus then read the two missions out loud, a security check for a botanical centre that grows native earth plants and an engineering checkup for a constructicon team. This made Bumblebee frown as Bulkhead perked up at the latter mission. Optimus read the specs for the two missions before saying, "Looks like the constructicon one is just a routine tool checkup, should be relatively easy for Bulkhead to accomplish on zas own." The big green mech nearly leapt out of zas seat at this.

"Bulkhead gets a solo mission, already…" Bumblebee said with a pout.

Prowl was the one to state, "According to Bulkhead's credentials and accomplishments, za should be the best candidate for a successful mission involving engineering."

Optimus then added, "That mission is nothing complex, Bulkhead should be able to check the constructicon's tools in a short amount of time. We can help by keeping everything in order and just make sure we don't check the same tools twice."

"Sounds like a plan," Bulkhead said with a smile.

Red Alert and said, "How about we do that mission first. I can give the constructicons a quick medical scan while you guys check the tools."

Arcee couldn't help but say, "That sounds like a good idea, as much as I hate to admit it."

Optimus nodded as za typed on the datapad, stating the order of the missions they will do. That was when za noticed a request form. Optimus opened the form and quietly read it. The team leader was mildly surprised by what za read, but then smiled and turned zas attention towards Prowl and said, "I take it that this request form is the reason why you were the first to the barracks and claim that particular personal quarters."

Prowl turned zas head slightly towards Optimus and nodded once before asking, "It is… Judging by your facial expression and tone, you are approving my request?" While za still sounded the same, za did have a slight tinge of worry in zas tone if you listened carefully.

With that smile still on zas faceplate, Optimus said, "Already did. Although, you're going to have to explain this whole thing to the rest of the team later." The team leader then powered down the team's mission datapad before returning it to its spot on the nearby wall. Optimus then stated, "We'll roll out to our missions after we finish our energon."

The rest of the team nodded as they took a long sip of their energon. Some of the team when step prowl as za drank zas, wondering what the request was about.

~}i{ Later That Solar-Cycle}i{~

"All right, that's the last of the security checks for our end," Arcee stated as za close the power box to the western section of the Earthling Botanical Gardens.

Optimus nodded before stating, "Just got a comm from Bulkhead. The East and is up-to-date and clear. We'll meet up with them at the south entrance and then head back to base, after a little detour." Za then started walking south as Arcee followed. Optimus couldn't help but admire all the amazing plants that were able to grow on Cybertron.

Okay, true that these plans weren't needed to Cybertron, but it was part of the treaty between Earth and Cybertron. One of the better parts in Optimus' opinion.

"So, what's this "detour" about?" Arcee asked zas team leader.

"Hm?" Optimus vocalized, realizing that za has been asked a question. Za then said, "Oh, Prowl has to pick-up something important before we head back to base. Zas bondmate apparently couldn't have them in zas barracks, despite going through the proper channels, so Prowl is going to have to keep them with us."

Arcee folded zas arms and stated, "So Prowl's bondmate works for the CED to… So what is it that za couldn't keep in zas barracks?"

Optimus smiled and said, "You'll see soon enough. In all honesty, I don't understand why the team leader for Prowl's bondmate was against having them in the barracks."

'Them?' Arcee wondered.

}{

"Soooo, what was the request about?" Bumblebee pestered the strategists, much to zas dismay, as they made their way to the south entrance.

Prowl has been tight-derma about the whole thing, wouldn't even acknowledge the questions when asked. Although, to Bulkhead, it seemed more like the strategist wasn't sure how to answer the questions.

Red Alert was standing in front of the south entrance, more so to keep civilians out momentarily for the security check, as za waited for the rest of the team. Once za spotted Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl za nodded at them.

"Any trouble on your end, Medic Red Alert?" Prowl inquired when they were close enough.

Red Alert shook zas helm and stated, "No problems, just a few disappointed visitors, but they shall return within the next couple of breams or so." The medic glanced at the nearby plants before saying, "I must admit, I do kind of wish we could have some time to admire the Earth foliage."

"Yeah, it's really nice here," Bulkhead said, looking up at the taller trees.

"Perhaps at a later date when we have the time to do so and Optimus' permission," Prowl stated in zas usual tone. After glancing at the plants, za then added, "I should bring my conjunx here for a date dark-cycle, I am sure za will enjoy the colourful foliage."

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Red Alert didn't know how to respond to that comment, or even how to process it.

Optimus and Arcee arrived after bream later, and then the team headed off. They walked over to the Transform Lane of the sidewalk and waited for a nanoklik for a few moving vehicles to pass before they did what all Cybertronians could do, transform into their vehicle modes. When a Cybertronian does this, their size and height expand by 3x (thankfully, Cybertronian clothing specially designed to withstand, bend, and retain their original shape during these transformations).

Optimus shifted into a fire truck with a semi-truck hook-up.

Red Alert shifted into an emergency SUV.

Bulkhead shifted into a deep green all-terrain S.W.A.T van.

Bumblebee shifted into a yellow two-door sports Volkswagen beetle.

Arcee shifted into a Kawasaki Ninja 250 R motorcycle.

Prowl shifted into a standard police cruiser.

The team turns off onto the main intersection of the road. Lucky for them, there wasn't much traffic on the roads at this groon.

":: Prowl,::" Optimus commed the strategists and stated, ":: Since you know the location of our detour, you lead, all right. ::"

":: Affirmative,::" Prowl commed back before slowly driving up to Optimus, who in turn, allowed zan to pass and take the lead.

Bumblebee, then opened a team comm group and said, ":: So, either of you two going to tell us what the detour is about? ::"

Red Alert stated in a calm tone over the team comm, ":: We will be finding out soon enough. Just be patient. ::"

Bumblebee wind over the comms that za wanted to know now. The yellow scout then said, ":: Come on, just give us a little hint. ::"

":: It is starting to become apparent that your overall height isn't the only thing to make others process that you are an adolescent, Bumblebee,::" Red Alert stated in an analytical tone.

It might not have been the medic's intention, but za managed to get Bulkhead, Arcee, and Optimus to chuckle. Bumblebee was embarrassed by this.

After a couple of breams of driving, the team made it to their detour destination.

"Uhh, Prowl… Why are we at a daycare?" Bumblebee asked as they all shifted out of the vehicle modes and follow the strategists. Za glanced at the little younglings happily playing in the outdoor play area of the daycare.

Two of the older younglings spotted the adults.

One of those two little younglings had a black and white colour palette, small blue visor covering the youngling's optics, war, an earthling Asian style top and bottom that were a nice cream colour, had black hair that looked like it needed a good brushing, and a pair of bright black shoes specifically designed for younglings pads.

The other little youngling was more on the muted colours scheme with a couple of variants of grey with zas hair of being the darkest shade of grey that made it nearly look black, a bright blue visor covering zas optics, were the same colour and clothing type as the other youngling, and had a pair of tiny door wings on zas back (don't worry, the closing is modified for the door wings).

The moment the two younglings spotted Prowl, they stopped, and dropped what they were doing to raise over to the strategies shouting, "Carrier!"

"C-c-carrier?!" Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee stuttered out when they heard the word. Red Alert did seem a bit surprised, but wasn't as startled as the others, while Optimus just smiled at the moment.

Prowl knelt to the little ones and asked, "Ricochet, Bluestreak, I'm here to pick you up and bring it to our new habitsuit."

"New?" the little youngling with the door wings asked nervously.

"Do not fret, Bluestreak, it is a nice habitsuit that is not much different from the old one. I shall be with you while you adjust to your new surroundings. Sire and my new team will help too," Prowl stated gently to the little youngling with the door wings, who smiled happily. Prowl turned zas attention to Optimus and said, "I shall head into the building to check my creations out of the daycare, I will only be gone for no longer than a bream."

Optimus smiled and said, "No problem, you do that. We can use the time to bond with little Ricochet and Bluestreak."

Prowl nodded at says team leader before telling zas creations, "I still expect you two to behave."

"We well!" The two little ones chimed happily in unison.

Once Prowl went into the daycare building, the little younglings stared up at the team while they stared down at the little ones.

"Sooo..." Bumblebee started in a fidgety tone before asking, "Prowl's your carrier..."

"Yup," the two younglings said at the same time.

Arcee knelt to the two little younglings level and asked, "Are the two of you polar twins?"

"We are," the two little younglings said cheerfully at the same time.

Bulkhead scratched the side of zas helm and said, "So Prowl wants zas creations to live with us..."

Optimus nodded and said, "Yes, and from what Prowl wrote in the request form, it seems the team leader that Prowl's conjunx works under doesn't seem to like younglings too much."

Ricochet folded zas arms and stated sourly, "Za is a stupid aft chin." Bluestreak then added in the same tone, "Big, stupid aft chin." The two then realized what they had just said, and then told the team at the same time, "Please don't tell carrier we called sire's boss a stupid aft chin."

As childish and humorous as the slam was, it made the team wonder who this team leader was.

Optimus chuckled and said, "Don't worry, we won't, but you do have to behave in our habitsuit. Deal?"

"Deal!" Ricochet and Bluestreak said at the same time with huge smiles on their faceplates.

~}i{ Time Skip, Back at the CED Base Barracks }i{~

Once the team entered their barracks, Prowl let the two younglings explore their new home. Though little Bluestreak seems to be keeping close to zas carrier.

Bulkhead was the one to ask, "Sooo... Do either of you youngling's want anything to drink or munch on?"

Prowl turned zas attention on the bigger mech and stated, "The daycare supervisors informed me that Bluestreak and Ricochet have behaved during their stay, therefore they are normally given a treat when they arrive home."

"So you're not opposed to treating your creations every once in a while," Arcee noted as za watched Optimus keep an optic on a very curious Ricochet.

Prowl nodded when za stated, "We prefer using positive reinforcement to encourage desirable behaviours."

"Blue! Lookie!" Ricochet nearly shouted, getting zas twin's attention.

Prowl turned zas helm to be black and white sparkling and stated, "Ricochet, it is understandable that you are excited about exploring new surroundings, but we are indoors. There is no need for shouting."

"Sowy, carrier," little Ricochet said, lowering zas helm a bit before calling for zas twin in more of an indoor volume.

Bluestreak was a bit apprehensive about leaving zas carrier's side. Prowl placed a servo on the youngling's back strut and stated, "I am still going to be here. You can go see what your kin wants to show you, I shall not move from this location unless you wish it." Bluestreak looked up at zas carrier for a few nanokliks before turning zas helm towards zas polar twin. The little grey youngling then slowly started making zas way towards the other youngling. Soon the polar twins were together again.

"Sooo, would it be all right to give them a treat?" Bulkhead asked slowly making zas way to the kitchen area.

Prowl turned zas helm towards the green mech and stated, "I have already prepared some frozen treats that are light on the tanks, but are refreshing before we met. They should still be in the freezer compartment."

Bulkhead nodded as za headed towards the fridge and opened the freezer compartment. Sure enough, the frozen treats were the only thing in there.

Red Alert turned zas attention to Prowl and asked, "I assume that those frozen treats are made from filtered energon, correct?"

Prowl nodded and stated, "Of course, I was planning on getting the treats to my younglings after all. Youngling's tanks are not able to process unfiltered energon until they are a complete vorn of age. Ricochet and Bluestreak are only 54 stellar cycles of age."

Red Alert placed a servo to zas chin before stating, "Then we will have to request and energon filter. If we are going to have you younglings under a vorn of age, living with us. It's not a part that is equipped to energon dispensers unless specifically requested."

Optimus quickly glanced at zas younglinghood friend and stated, "I put in a request for an energon filter, but it's not going to be here until the next solar-cycle though." Za then turned zas attention on to the younglings, more so to make sure they don't hurt themselves while exploring. Optimus was pleased that the two were behaving so well.

"I already prepared a couple of cubes of filtered energon for my creations in preparation for an event like this, so you do not have to worry about them going hungry," Prowl stated, keeping zas attention on the little ones.

Arcee couldn't help but comment, "You are a strategist if you prepared for that."

Bumblebee raised a servo when za said, "Uh, the question, and I the only one here not all that comfortable about suddenly bunking with a pair of younglings without notice?"

Arcee then added, "Actually, I'm with you on that Bumblebee, especially since we're a new team."

"I don't mind," Bulkhead said, frozen treats in servo, then added, "I would kind of like to teach them about the basics of engineering. Umm, if that's all right with you Prowl."

"I'm not against that idea," Prowl stated as one of zas door wings moved down, probably to detect the current location of zas creations. The strategist, then stated, "And as to the notification of my younglings, I shall admit, I do not like having to push the request at the last bream, however, my conjunx was assured that our creations would be staying with zan until I had acclimated to my new team. I would have put in the proper notice if things had gone as planned, I assure you."

Red Alert folded zas arms and said, "You couldn't have accounted for the unforeseen circumstances which was your conjunx's team leader."

"To put it simply, I had not. Za approved the living request for our creations…" Prowl stated, zas tone wavering a bit.

That was when Optimus said, "Za approved the request without reading what it was for, right?" The team leader now had the two younglings headed towards the kitchen.

Prowl process the statement before saying, "That is accurate… I still apologize for putting the request insults suddenly, but there was no other reasonable course of action to take."

Bumblebee finally chimed in a, "Okay, okay, we get it. It didn't mean to blindside us with this. We'll just have to get used to having younglings around the Barrick."

"Uhh, okay. Umm, can we have these treats before they liquefy?" Bulkhead asked, holding up the tray of frozen treats.

"Yay! Treats!" Ricochet chirped happily, Bluestreak not far behind.

Arcee couldn't help but say, "Fine, but we adults are going to have a nice conversation about not telling the team about big changes." Za was glaring at Optimus when za said that.

"All right, I'll admit, I might have made some assumptions, but I didn't need to rub anybot the wrong way," Optimus stated as za helped the twins onto the chairs as Bulkhead gave each of the younglings a frozen treat.

That was when Red Alert stated, "If I may input a suggestion?"

Optimus was almost automatic with zas response of, "You may."

So Red Alert continued, "This is something my parentals did with myself and my younger kins. It worked very well with the three of us, so maybe it will work for this team."

The yellow scout couldn't help but ask, "Could you explain what it is?"

"Ah, of course," Red Alert stated before explaining, "Sire wasn't pleased when we argued over what we wanted to do, so za implemented the voting system when it came to family decisions. When my kins and I wanted to do something either at home or outside, we had to vote on what we want to do. Whatever got the majority vote was the activity we did."

Prowl placed a servo on zas chin and stated, "That is not a bad idea. Plus my creations can learn about decision-making, compromising, and valuing the opinions of others from that kind of system."

Bulkhead couldn't help but point out, "Uh, but we have six members on this team. What happens when three of us vote for one thing, and the other three vote on another?"

Optimus process that notion for a couple of nanokliks before stating, "I guess it'll ultimately depend on what we're voting on. If the vote is split down the middle for something minor, we might as well do both. But on bigger things… We might have to compromise between the two."

That was indeed a good point to make.

Optimus then said in a bit of a humorous tone, "We'll worry about that when it happens, so how about we test it out in the meanwhile. Everybot in favour of using the voting system for team decisions, raise your servo." Za raised zas own servo (just from the elbow down).

Prowl followed Optimus' lead. Bulkhead shyly raised zas servo. Red Alert was the next to raise their servo. Bumblebee raised zas servo. And then finally, Arcee raised zas. Little Ricochet and Bluestreak raise their servos high into the air, earning a few smiles from the team.

"Well, I guess that's decided then. We will use the voting system when making decisions for the team, okay?" Optimus stated with a small smile as everybot lowered their servos with a nod.

Bulkhead, then asked, "Uhh, so do we have to vote on whether we can have some of these frozen treats? There's more than enough." Za didn't want to waste the rest of the treats since za pretty much took the entire tray of them out of the freezer.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary," Red Alert stated, somewhat reading the room. Frozen treats sounded like a good idea at the moment.

So each bot took a frozen treat. The chilled temperature of the treats felt good in the intake and on the glossa. Though the best part so far was just having a nice relaxing downtime inside the habitsuit.

It didn't take long for the bots to migrate to the living area and said on the comfortable chairs and couches. Ricochet and Bluestreak snuggled close to the carrier, who in turn wrapped zas arms around zas creations, on one of the couches. Arcee was sitting in one of the chairs. Bulkhead and Bumblebee sat together on the other couch. Red Alert and Optimus sat in the last two chairs in the living room.

That was when Optimus asked the strategist, "So Prowl, any rules you have with your younglings that we need to know about?"

Prowl nodded and stated, "Yes. Would it be all right to list them?"

Optimus nodded and stated, "Please, it would be best for us to know them now rather than later."

Prowl glanced at zas creations, who were just about to fall into recharge as they kept close to the carrier. The strategist then stated, "I will tell you the main rules first before you tell you the minor rules. *Sees the team nod*. First off, berth-time is that precisely 18:00, 19:00 when there is no schooling."

"So you want them in birth at 18:00, correct?" Arcee asked, checking the chronometer, which currently read 17:17. Za then looked at the younglings, who were now in recharge.

"Affirmative, they do not have to be in recharge, but they have to be in the berth. *Looks at the two younglings*. Today was a very active solar-cycle, I am not surprised they are already recharging." Prowl said, gently stroking the younglings' helms. The black-and-white mech then added softly, "I'll bring them to their berths after I finish explaining the rules."

"That's fine, do need a servo with them?" Optimus asked, knowing full good strategist was going to need a little assistance.

Prowl only replied, "I do not believe I have any choice but to accept that offer. They are both recharging and it would be difficult for me to carry both of them to their berths at the same time without waking them. Polar twins may not have as strong a bond as Split-Sparks, but they do have a bond and will easily notice if the other is not near."

"Accurate point," Red Alert stated calmly.

Prowl then continued listing off the rules for zas younglings, "Second rule, no sweets before berth-time or mealtimes. The glucose tends to keep them awake for far too long, and messes with their refuelling systems."

No disagreement on that. Plus, it's a simple one to follow.

"Third rule and the entertainment media is to have a youngling-friendly rating. Meaning that I am going to go through the gaming system and video media to rent anything that is above that rating," Prowl stated sternly, visored optics on Bumblebee.

The yellow scout shuttered zas optics, when za said, "Hey! I don't have any of those kinds of games! Just racing and bot versus bot games. And those aren't even rated."

Optimus was the one to say, "Prowl does have a point about keeping an optic on the ratings when younglings are involved, but they are ultimately your games, Bumblebee."

Red Alert was the one to say, "Why don't we just look through all of the entertainment media and check the ratings and just keep the youngling-friendly ones in the living area. The media items that don't have the youngling-friendly ratings can be kept in our quarters. I do distinctly remember that each one has a small holo-video player, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to keep the adolescent ratings and above in personal quarters." The medic didn't see any problem with keeping those kinds of things out of the reach of little servos. Although, in all honesty, it was probably zas experience of being the oldest of three kins talking.

"I like that idea, and I know I wouldn't mind," Bulkhead said with a small smile.

Bumblebee ran a servo through zas blonde and black hair when za stated, "I guess I can deal with that. Besides, as much as I love watching the Stalemate Movies, I know they have an adolescent rating at a minimum."

"Accurate, but the Stalemate Book Series has a few volumes that are youngling-friendly," Prowl stated calmly. The strategist then added, "My offer for you to read them is still open Scout Bumblebee, the only requirement is that you return them in the same condition that I gave them to you in." The yellow mech grumbled that za'll think about it.

A quick vote was put in, but it was pretty much unanimous. The youngling-friendly entertainment media will be available in the living area of the barracks and anything over that rating will be kept in the personal quarters of the team. Besides, the team can only show Ricochet and Bluestreak the movies once they become adolescents, or when they'll eventually be allowed to watch them.

Prowl then continued, "Fourth rule, no swearing around the younglings." Za was looking directly at Arcee when this was said.

'Ah, that explains why za seems to be glaring at Arcee during the team-building exercises and blurted out "no swearing" when Bumblebee was threatening Knocks,' Optimus thought to zanself. In hindsight, it did make sense that parentals of small younglings would be strict about what the little ones hear.

Arcee folded zas arms and stated sternly in an annoyed tone, "Is there anything, in particular, you want to tell me Prowl?"

Prowl easily replied, "Out of all the members of this team, you have sworn the most in the short amount of time we have been established as a team. You swore 37 times during the teambuilding exercises, 10 times when we did the perimeter check mission, and 21 times when we were performing maintenance on the constructicon tools. In total, you have sworn 68 times within the current lifespan of this team. Therefore, you are the most likely individual to have the most trouble adhering to the no swearing rule."

Optimus couldn't help but think, 'Za kept track of how many times Arcee had sworn…' Now za couldn't help but wonder how Prowl was able to keep a note of the swearing, analyze the team members, and calculate strategies for the team so easily, despite the processing load. Although one idea came to the team leader's processor, za shook that off. Optimus reassured himself by thinking, 'Besides, those things are illegal and there is no way Prowl would ever put zas conjunx and creations through that.'

Red Alert couldn't help but say, "Za does have a point Arcee, you do tend to use foul language when you are irritated or upset."

Arcee glared at zas sura-kin at the comment. Za huffed and stated sourly, "Okay, I'll admit it's a bad habit of mine. I guess I can try to be more aware of Ricochet and Bluestreak being around, so I can try to keep a lid on my swearing."

"That is all I ask for," Prowl stated, gently stroking zas creations' helms as they continued recharging. Za then added, "It's just that younglings will mimic whatever they see or hear, and I do not want them using such language around others."

"That's easy to believe," Optimus commented with a small smile. Za knew from experience that that was true.

"Any more rules we should be aware of?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

Prowl nodded before stating, "Last major rule, none of that sparkling-talk around Ricochet and Bluestreak. It not only hampers the language development of sparklings and younglings, but it is also rather unpleasant to hear."

The team nodded but didn't say anything about that rule. Best not argue about these kinds of things, especially around protective parentals.

Now Prowl went over the minor or recommended rules.

Treats were fine, provided that they were in small servings and are not given directly before mealtimes. Try to explain things clearly and simply, no using "just because" if it can be helped. Time-outs are only to be used when rules are broken. The last rule was to let the younglings make their own mistakes and just teach them how to do things if they want to help.

The last rule was a little odd, but understandable at least.

Red Alert helped Prowl bring the polar-twins to the strategist quarters. The little youngling stirred a bit but didn't wake.

Soon after, Optimus check the mission tablet when za heard it pinged. The team leader got up from zas chair and quietly walked over to the device. Za quickly tapped on the "New Message" icon when za powered on the screen. Za then read the message quietly. When the medic and strategist returned, Optimus asked, "Prowl, what time does the daycare open tomorrow?"

Prowl easily replied, "7:00, but the younglings are usually dropped off between 7:30 and 7:45. May I inquire why you wanted to know?" Za did notice that the team leader will was holding the mission datapad and wondered if it had anything to do with the question.

Optimus looked at prowl when za asked, "But younglings can be dropped off at 7:00 at the earliest?"

"Affirmative, though it usually doesn't happen often," Prowl answered calmly before asking, "Do we have an early mission tomorrow?"

Optimus nodded slowly as za said, "Yes, we have to be on location, no later than 7:30." The unmentioned statement to that was that they had to be up earlier than they normally do.

Prowl twitched a door wing when za stated, "They will not be happy to awake so early, but they should be fine if they nap on the drive to the daycare." The strategies knew zas creations and knew that they did not like waking up any time before the alarm goes off.

Optimus nodded at the statement while Bumblebee grumbled under zas vent, "They won't be the only ones unhappy…" The yellow scout then pouted and stated, "I hope we don't get a lot of early morning missions in the future."

"Let's hope so, little buddy," Bulkhead said with a well-meaning smile.

~}i{ Early Morning the Next Solar-Cycle }i{~

Yep, groggy younglings were unhappy younglings. Luckily Prowl was able to get Ricochet and Bluestreak up and ready for their morning routine, with a lot of encouragement.

Soon, everybot was ready and on the road by 6:40. The two younglings recharged the entire way to the daycare, which they arrived at precisely 6:55. The workers for the daycare were just about to unlock the doors for the place when the team arrived with the two groggy younglings.

"Prowl! Is everything okay?" One of the daycare workers asked in a worried tone. It was clear to the team that neither Prowl nor Prowl's conjunx ever dropped off their creations this early.

Prowl calmly replied, "Everything is acceptable, but my new team received an early morning mission. So I have to drop Bluestreak and Ricochet off now to avoid them being tardy or absentee."

The other daycare worker then asked, "Couldn't Jazz drop them off at the normal time? I know za wouldn't mind."

Prowl shook zas helm and explained, "Za notified me that zas team would be on an away mission for a few solar-cycles." The strategist looked over zas shoulder to the team and stated, "Since my creations and I are living in a barrack with my new team, may I have an application to have them added to the 'Have Permission to Pick-up' to my creations' school data?"

The daycare staff looked at the team before one of them said with a smile, "Of course you can, just not at the moment. We'll have the file ready for you when you come back later in the solar cycle to pick up Ricochet and Bluestreak."

Prowl nodded and thanked the workers as they unlock the daycare. The strategist handed zas still groggy creations to the workers, who promised the two younglings that they can use some of the naptime blankets to snooze a little bit before the other younglings arrive. The team waved goodbye and see you later to Ricochet and Bluestreak before they headed off towards their mission.

On the road, Bumblebee was the one to say, ":: Sooo, what's Jazz like? ::"

Prowl responded over the team comm, ":: Za wants to introduce zanself, so I would suggest you be patient until za returns from zas mission. ::"

Arcee couldn't help but chime in, ":: That might be a good idea. It's a little too obvious that are little scout can be a little impatient. ::"

Optimus couldn't help but think, as Bumblebee retorted to the comment, that zas team seems to be getting along a little better with their interactions towards one another. The team leader was pretty proud that zas team was progressing better with their teamwork in such a short amount of time. Even if there was an unexpected circumstance of having a pair of polar-twin younglings living at the barracks.

It was still obvious that this team still had a long way to go, but…

Optimus smiles as the playful bickering continued over the team comms. Za couldn't help but think that this team was going to be a great one of these solar-cycles. That Optimus knew za would be proud when that solar-cycle came.

~}i{ Elsewhere in Space, Somewhere Between Earth and Cybertron }i{~

A transport spaceship from Earth travelled across the void towards Cybertron with some precious cargo on board.

"Whoohoo! We're finally going back to Cybertron!" exclaimed a dark-skinned teenage Earthling girl with red hair tied into semi-long pigtails and bangs parted from the left with two orange and white hair clips holding them in place and vivacious blue eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved, opened-back dress in orange with a white stripe that goes up to her neck and stops above the knees, white socks, and orange boots with white wedges.

"Sari, I know you're excited about returning to Cybertron, but could you please calm down before you accidentally activate your T-Cog again," said a rather pudgy dark-skinned man in his late 50s, black spikey hair with a white streak down the middle, small black moustache, and maroon coloured eyes with somewhat permanent bags under those eyes. He wore a light teal labcoat, had on a pair of black gloves, back belt with pouches attached, black slacks to his ankles, and paired with a set of black shoes. His name is Professor Isaac Sumdac, a scientist specializing in cybernetics.

The teen, Sari, sat back down in her seat and said, "Sorry, Sir-pa, but it's been so long since we were on Cybertron."

Professor Sumdac couldn't help but smile when he said, "Trust me I am very aware of that. Some of my best memories were on Cybertron, you and your Carry-ma so very much included."

Sari looked out the nearby shuttle window, showing an oddly colourful backdrop of the dark void, and said, "Carry-ma's watching over us from the stars right now, making sure we arrive on Cybertron safely."

Professor Sumdac looked out the window, smiling at the strange beauty of the universe, and said, "I know za is."

Sari smiled at her father.

"But I still, want you to keep that T-Cog under wraps during the shuttle ride," Professor Sumdac said sternly at his daughter. The teen only giggled and said she will.

}i{ In a Different Cabin on the Transport Shuttle }i{

"Mom, when you said we were getting a new lease on life, I thought maybe you meant that we were moving to a new city, state, or even a new country. Not moving to a new planet," said a 16-year-old teenage boy with short black hair that spiked at the tips, and mild blue eyes. He wore rather casual clothing that consisted of a musty brown shirt over a long-sleeved grey undershirt, a pair of comfortably worn blue jeans, and paired with a nice set of blue and greyish-white shoes.

The woman sitting across from the teen looked similar to him with the black hair and mild blue eyes, but she had hair was midway to her elbows and was loosely tied back, and wore what looked to be akin to medical nurse's uniform, a light blue overcoat, and comfortable sneakers gave her son a look and said, "Jack, I know this wasn't what you expected, but this is a new start for us. Plus, didn't you say you've always wanted to travel to Cybertron?"

The teen Jack smiled a little bit before saying, "Well, yeah, I did, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

The woman patted her son on his shoulder with a soft smile on her face.

}i{ Still on the Shuttle, but in a Different Cabin }i{

A 13-year-old teenager with spiky sandy blonde hair, marble blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with red lining on the edge covered by a blue short sleeve shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and brown mountain boots stared in all at the sparkling scenery outside the shuttle. His name is Bradley White or Rad as everyone back on Earth like to call him.

His parents were brilliant scientists that specialized in space-wave communications technology and they have been offered a chance to improve the communication satellites between Earth and Cybertron. So here he was with his folks on their way to Cybertron for them to do that. While Rad was excited about the opportunity to continue his education on a new planet, he was also nervous about it. Cybertronians were easy twice the size of Earthlings and they could morph into vehicles, and that intimidated the teen.

Rad shook his head. Everything is going to be fine, he just knew it. Besides, his childhood friend, Alexis Thi Dang, was going to Cybertron too with her family.

}i{ In the Cabin Next Door }i{

Alexis Thi Dang, a 13-year-old teen with autumn hair that bearly passed her neck, dark green eyes, wore an orange-red shirt with white bordering the edges and a white-collar, white skinny jeans, and dark casual shoes.

She was on the opposite end of the emotional spectrum that her friends Rad was. She wasn't the least bit excited to be moving to Cybertron. She didn't want to go, she was happy on Earth. But because of her parents' selfish decision, Alexis was moving to Cybertron.

The only upside to all this was that her childhood friend would be there to help ease the misery a bit.

~}i{ Back on Cybertron, at the Begining of the Dark-Cycle, at the CED Base }i{~

"Mech, that was a Looooong solar-cycle," Bumblebee groaned out as za and zas teammate entered the main CED entrance.

Arcee agreed when za groaned out, "Early morning mission that ended up taking the entire solar-cycle to complete. What a nasty joke."

"If I had known that it would, I would have commed the daycare ahead of time to schedule for the appropriate after-care and save them from worrying," Prowl stated before telling zas creations that he couldn't move properly with them clinging to zas legs. The younglings' behaviour was understandable, they were worried about their carrier when za didn't arrive at the regular time and they wanted to keep close to their carrier.

Bulkhead rolled zas shoulder a bit before saying, "The only perk to that mission was the free meals. The rest was not so fun."

Red Alert agreed when za stated, "It would appear that whoever posted that mission was being deceptive on how long the actual project will take." The medic was feeling a little stiff at the moment. Za figured a nice hot shower would fix that.

Optimus nodded when za said as the team made their way back to their barracks, "I already notified the CED Mission Board about it. Good thing all of us had our optic recorders on for proof."

Prowl finally got Ricochet and Bluestreak to let go of zas legs in favour of zas servos when za said, "It is standard protocol for a newly formed team to have optic recorder functioning for the first 100 missions."

"Thank Primus for that, or we would have never had solid proof of it," Bumblebee grumbled under zas vent. Za really wanted to recharge, and the scout wasn't the only one.

There was no need to vote on what they were going to be doing once they got to their barracks, a nice warm/hot wash and then recharging. Even the two younglings were up for a good wash.

"Team Kaus Australis," a rather baritone voice called out throw the corridor Optimus' team turned towards the voice to see a rather tall older mech with short dark blue hair that was groomed back, piercing silver optics, somewhat pointy audials, a rather wide shoulder plating, and za wore the High Commander uniform of the CED. This mech had an air about zan that just oozed command as za stood and walked with zas back strut being at straight as could be with zas arms folded neatly behind zas back strut.

"Ultra Magnus, Sir!" Optimus exclaimed in surprised as za and zas team immediately stood at full attention at their superior officer, but the younglings scurried behind their carrier at the sight of the bigger mech.

The High Command Officer, Ultra Magnus, gave a simple nod before saying, "At ease, Team Kaus Australis." So the team broke their stance on command. The imposing mech looked down at the two polar-twin younglings, who in turn, tried to hide completely behind their carrier. The corners of Ultra Magnus' derma quirked upward a bit at the little ones before addressing the team, "I was just informed that the mission you had recently completed was more complicated then we have been led to believe. I would like to offer an apology that such a thing had happened to a new team."

"Um, thank you, sir," Optimus said with a nod before adding, "We did complete the mission to the best of our abilities. We just all agreed that we could've been informed on the actual time-length of the mission."

Ultra Magnus glanced down at the two little younglings, who were still trying to hide behind Prowl. "You have also noted that another reason for being rather upset over the extended length of time was because you had a pair of younglings under your care, correct?" The High Command Officer stated, optics still on the little ones, who pretty much stayed behind their carrier out of fear of the big scary mech.

Optimus felt a little bit tense at the moment when za said, "We're...Um, we've only been a team for a few solar-cycles, so we're still adjusting to living with each other, the younglings included." Ricochet and Bluestreak kept their positions behind Prowl, who could feel zas creations trembling.

Ultra Magnus gave a simple nod when za stated, "Understandable, and it has been updated to your mission roster that Team Kaus Australis has two younglings under their care."

This was a surprise, to say the least. Especially when Optimus said, "Oh, thank you, sir. There was no need for you to do so."

"Little ones are important, as is their care, so it's best to have that on your team's roster," Ultra Magnus stated before returning zas gaze to the younglings, who now didn't seem so afraid of the giant mech as much now but still kept behind their carrier. The High Command Officer then said, "We do have an on-site educational facility for younglings and adolescents of our employees. You are free to use those to make the younglings' care easier."

Prowl was quiet for a few nanokliks before saying, "Those facilities are ill-equipped to handle younglings under 55 steller cycles of age... Bluestreak and Ricochet are 54 steller cycles..."

Ultra Magnus gave a small nod and stated, "Yes, we have had notified about that issue, but we are trying to rectify that promptly while following the proper protocols." The High Command Officer then told the team, "Do keep up the good work, Team Kaus Australis," before za headed off in a different direction, presumably the higher offices.

Once za was sure that the Magnus was out of sight and out of hearing range, Bumblebee practically exclaimed excitedly, "That was Ultra Magnus! The Magnus! The High Commander of the CED! The big bot in charge of this whole base! And za talk to us! US"

Arcee then snarked back, "Yes, we know, we were right there. No need to shout."

Prowl then stated, "There is a high probability that the Magnus was on zas way to another location and just met us by sheer coincidence. Now, let us return to our barrack to wash and then recharge, it has been a long solar-cycle." The strategist wanted to get zanself and zas creations clean, especially after today.

"Prowl's probably right, and besides, we should head back to our barracks before any of us collapses in the hallways," Optimus said in a calm tone as za motioned zas team to follow. Red Alert and Arcee were the first to follow as the rest lagged a bit because the two younglings didn't want to loosen their grip on their carrier's legs.

Right now, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were trying to convince Ricochet and Bluestreak to let them carry the two little ones to the barrack so that Prowl could walk.

"You're not going to tell them?" Arcee asked Optimus in a soft tone with a raised optic ridge.

Red Alert shook zas helm and said, "You know as well that za can't, its part of the condition za have to follow until the first 100 missions are completed. We also can't say anything about it either, unless you want to be reassigned to something outside your speciality field."

"Please Arcee, don't say anything before the 100 marks, for the team's sake," Optimus said softly in a pleading voice before adding, "I know this team is a little rough now, but I know we have the potential to be a great team."

Arcee rolled zas optics when za said, "You're too much of an optimistic like you're namesake. But fine, I won't tell, but you will after we complete mission 101. Got it, Boss Bot?" Za did huff that last bit, but zas point was made.

Optimus smiled a bit when za said, "Got it, and I can't help but think that Bumblebee's rubbing off on you."

"I'm rubbing on who?" Bumblebee popped in, holding little Ricochet in zas arms.

Red Alert simply stated, "Optimus was just making an observational note of Arcee because za used a nick-designation you like using." As the team continued on their way to their barrack.

Bumblebee gave a sly smirk and said, "Guess I'm that awesome, huh."

'For a little bot, za certainly has an ego,' Arcee thought before saying, "Not particularly, but I'll admit that the nick-designations you come up with are a little catchy."

Ricochet giggled as Bumblebee huffed in annoyance. Bulkhead, with little Bluestreak in zas arms, joined the group with Prowl keeping close. Optimus glance at all the members of zas team with a small smile as they headed back to their barrack.

~}i{ 21:00, CED Base, in a Personal Quarters }i{~

A bubbly blue liquid was poured into one of two simply sculpted crystal glasses, letting the liquid fill the crystal up three-fourths of the way. Ultra Magnus closed the flask with the bubbly blue liquid and returned it to the cupboard before returning to the table with the two crystal glasses, one with liquid and one without.

It was very quiet, almost like an abandoned ward that was void of any life. But the Magnus made sure that it was quiet, za needed the silence.

A soft personal comm request alert softly pinged in Ultra Magnus' audials. Za smiled as za powered off zas optics and answered the comm. ":: Yes, I can talk. It's 21:00 here,::" the High Commander said into the comm. The Magnus softly picked up the crystal cup with the bubbly liquid as za listens to the bot on the other end of the comm. Ultra Magnus replied to the soft voice, ":: Yes, I know it's late here, but it's never too late to talk to you. ::" Za took a slow drink of the bubbly liquid as za listened to the soft voice on the other end of the comm. The Magnus swallowed the liquid before chuckling and said, ":: Yes, I know that is an old-line, but it's the truth. ::"

Ultra Magnus' optics shuttered on and landed on the empty crystal glass, there was a glow of pining in those optics. The High Commander felt a puls of concern flow through the comm when the other asked a question. ":: Oh, nothing's wrong, I just wish you were here with me,::" Ultra Magnus replied, dimming zas optics a bit. Za listened to the voice before saying, ":: I know, they miss you too. Ah, speaking of family, did you get the still shots I sent you? ::" Ultra Magnus placed his glass softly on the table as za listens to the reply. ":: You haven't. Well, you'll be getting them soon enough. You'll like them,::" the High Commander said with a small smile.

Ultra Magnus vented out a soft chuckle before saying, ":: Of course those still shots are of them. And one has a new team, and with younglings. ::" After listening to the reply, za said ":: You'll see when you get those stills. ::"

Ultra Mangus powered on zas optics and glanced at a nearby table with a couple of framed pictures on top of it. One of the images captured the High Commander's attention.

It was a picture of three youngling aged bots with huge smiles on their faceplates. One of the younglings was red, the second was yellow, and the third that had an arm around the other two was a familiar red and blue colour. Ultra Magnus smiled at that picture when za thought, 'I will protect them as much as I can.'

~}i{ End Chapter 1 }i{~

**Gale-Dragon**: Well, finally got this written/typed out. It's only the first chapter of this story, but there'll be more to come. Anyway, let me know what you think of it so far and don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions (but be advised that I will not spoil anything).

~}i{~


End file.
